En una Noche Como Esta: Pizza Verano y Entes Paranormales
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Ambos son jóvenes tienen diescisiete años el es un futuro cientifico y ella...bueno ella habla con los muertosPorque en una noche como esta el amor unio lo que parecia imposible: Un obsesionado con la ciencia y una chica amante de lo paranormal. Profesor Membrana/Melinda Gordon ZADR


**IZ no me pertenece es de su respectivo creador Jhonen Vazquez.**

**GW no es mia pertenece a John Gray.**

**Este pequeño drabble es basado en una de las escenas del capítulo once de la serie almas suspendidas solo que con Melinda y el profesor Membrana de protagonistas**

**Summary:Ambos son jóvenes tienen diescisiete años el es un futuro cientifico y ella...bueno ella habla con los muertosPorque en una noche como esta el amor unio lo que parecia imposible: Un obsesionado con la ciencia y una chica amante de lo paranormal. Profesor Membrana/Melinda Gordon ZADR**

**Pairing: Young Profesor Membrana/ Young Melinda Gordon ZADR (Zim And Dib Romance) porque no podia faltar**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

La noche es fresca, como muy pocas en verano, los dos estan solos pues los padres de el estan de viaje de negocios, y hoy es noche de poquer en la casa de una de las amigas de la madre de su novia

—Hay algo que no entiendo de ti ¿Pizza sin nada?— pregunta ella saliendo de su casa con dos sodas pop en la mano, para sentarse a su lado.

—Soy un purista, — contesta el con simpleza dandole un mordisco a su pizza.

—En cuanto le pones carne o pescado deja de ser una pizza para convertirse en...¡Una Frankenpizza! una ofensa para la pizza— explica como todo un catedrático, ella ríe pero a pesar de todo, su risa es hermosa.

—¿ Osea que estoy ofendiendo a la pizza?— contesta con un acento español, de esos que aparecen en las series por cable.

—Si la pizza hablara, no te dirigiria la palabra— dice el dandole un trago a su cerveza

—Tu estas mal, y deberias buscar a alguien que te ayude con este tema— bromea la joven castaña.

—Hoy he conocido a alguien interesante— el tema de las pizzas ha sido dejado de lado.

—¿Deberia estar celoso? ¿Esta vivo?— por la cara de su novia sabe que no— ya veo que no si no no seria interesante.

Ambos son jóvenes tienen diescisiete años el es un futuro cientifico y ella...bueno ella habla con los muertos, ve fantasmas, al principio fue un poco esceptico en esto, no todos los dias tu novia te confiesa que su trabajo de medio tiempo es ayudar a los entes espirituales a irse en paz.

Pero poco a poco se ha ido relajando, ahora que lo piensa una novia que habla con entes fuera de este plano astral es genial y si alguno de sus compañeros de la facultad pudiera escuchar ese pensamiento lo escandalizaría de inmediato, pero le importa un comino lo que piensen los demás, el solo quiere un futuro al lado de ella.

Ya puede imaginarse a sus futuros vástajos,un chico que siga los pasos de su madre y una hija que se interese por la ciencia

— Yo quiero ayudarles pero no puedo meterme en problemas familiares ¿Deberia empezar a poner límites Tú que opinas?— su pregunta es directa, le encantaría salir con su novia al cine o tener un dia de campo sin que ningún espectro los persiga solicitando su ayuda.

—Podrías cobrar cinco doláres por ente, serias algo así como la cazafantasmas Mikami— sabe lo que esta pensando en este momento "Are you fucking Kidding Me?" pero lo ignora y tararea el opening de la serie hasta hacerla reir, le encanta su risa.

—Si lo hicera me volveria una mala persona—

—Pero me alegra que no lo hagas, porque entonces pienso en todas las personas que has ayudado y es una labor muy noble, te lo dice un cientifico fundador de la CIENCIA REAL—

—¡Cuidadito con tus anchoas que estan violando el espacio vital de mi pedazo de pizza!— La seriedad ha sido olvidada, ahora ambos se concentran en la pizza, o en lo que queda de ella.

—¡Rindete a la Anchoa Rindete Venga Hazlo!—dice ella con ese acento que, para otros es molesto pero en su voz...es gracioso.

—Tu si que estas mal y nescesitas hablar de eso con alguien, y luego dices que yo nescesito ayuda— dice entre risa y risa, puede que sean una mediúm y un cíentifico y sean la pareja más dispareja que pueda haber, pero se aman son jóvenes es una hermosa noche de verano con un delicioso platillo italiano y una balada rockera de fondo.

Definitivamente no podría desear mejor noche que esta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

%%%%%%%

—¿Asi que esto es lo que llaman los humanos comida rápida?—pregunta el extraterrestre a su novio humano, la noche es joven, fresca y resplandeciente.

—La pizza es una de ellas,puede considerarse asi— responde el joven obsesionado con lo paranormal.

Han pasado varios años, de Melinda y el Profesor no queda más que un lindo recuerdo de Verano, con el paso del tiempo ambos maduraron y tomaron desciciones importantes en sus vidas.

Pero ahora, en este mismo vecindario se pueden encontrar dos jóvenes en la misma situación. Una pareja de enamorados con más diferencias que similitudes, la música metal de fondo y miles de posibilidades que imaginar.

—¿Cuantos miles y millones de parejas se habran encontrado en nuestra situación Dib Humano?— pregunta el extraterrestre

—Probablemente muy pocas, una en un millón, Hoy he conocido a alguien interesante—

—¿Deberia sentir eso que los humanos llaman celos? ¿No es otro Irken cierto?— y Dib rie, esa misma sonrisa con la que la mediúm conquisto a su padre, misma que es la debilidad de Zim, entre risas, comida chatarra,sodas pop y la música de fondo.

Porque en una noche como esta pasado y presente se vuelven a encontrar afuera de una casa.

Porque en una noche como esta el amor unio lo que parecia imposible: Un obsesionado con la ciencia y una chica amante de lo paranormal.

Entre el Verano y el Rock And Roll, son los recuerdos que guarda Membrana, porque aquel chico de diescisiete años y su chica se quedaron en esa noche para no volver jamás.

Ahora ella esta muerta, el tiene un hijo loco y una princesa con gusto en los videojuegos, su CIENCIA REAL sube como una torre al cielo.

Si tan solo ella estuviera viva...

* * *

**Siempre quise saber como seria el Profesor Membrana de joven, esta es mi versión de lo que hubiera sido pero no fue, y como cereza del pastel aparición especial de Melinda Gordon.**

**Espero sus riviews**

**Chiara ;)**


End file.
